


Grounded

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back down to Earth





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013, 'earth'.

Normally, Jess wasn't the fall-on-the-ground-and-kiss-it sort, but he'd been in space for far too long this last time and there was nothing quite like being back on Earth. Even the PLANTs couldn’t manage anything like it, despite trying and ultimately failing.

He wondered if he could steal a few minutes for a hot shower, a cold bottle of water, and just a little time sitting somewhere not moving before getting back to work.

But he had articles to finish and send and photos to sort and important calls to make and besides, Jess knew he was terrible at sitting still.


End file.
